


Can We Keep Him?

by EmeraldEyedFairy



Series: Pride Month 2018 [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, mermaid au, pride month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 11:16:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14831255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldEyedFairy/pseuds/EmeraldEyedFairy
Summary: Mirajane finds something.





	Can We Keep Him?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Pets

“What did you find?” Came the slightly intoxicated voice of her girlfriend from somewhere to her right. The white-haired siren wasn’t really listening to her, too enraptured with what she saw. Floating there in front of her was a baby Caribbean Reef Shark. The small creature seemed to be lost and, while it was panicked at first, it seemed to be just as entranced with the beautiful girl as she was with her.

Tired of waiting for her lover to answer her, the brown haired maiden swam over and peered over her shoulder. “Mira… is that a shark?” She asked what Mirajane thought to be obvious.

The girl giggled. “He’s just a baby, all lost and alone.” She glanced coyly at her heartmate. “He reminds me of a certain fishy I know.”

The brunette blushed but answered her nonetheless. “And just like me he seems to have taken an instant liking to her.” She wrapped her arms around her girlfriend’s waist and laid her chin on her shoulder, wrapping Mira up in her comforting embrace.

Mira adjusted her head so that she could look into her girlfriend’s big brown eyes. “Cana, can we keep him?”

Cana laughed and kissed Mirajane’s forehead. “I’ve always wanted a pet shark, and I’ve never been able to say know to you.”

Together, the girlfriends stared at their new pet, both of them excited to share their journey with the newest member of their family.

**Author's Note:**

> I lov Mermys


End file.
